The present invention relates to a photographic processing system, an order receiving system, a customer administrating system and a photographic product delivering system.
Conventionally, an order reception to order a Photographic processing regarding a process such as a development process and a process to produce a print for an image recording medium such as a photographic film in which an image is recorded in each frame and a Photo-CD at a photo shop or a photofinisher has been conducted by such a method that a shop assistant of the photo shop or the photofinisher ask the orderer the order contents of the photographic processing, the contact place (address, telephone number and so on, recently, the entry of telephone number is conducted too many times) and the name of the orderer, enters these items in the order column of bound two carbon copy sheets of a photographic bag and an exchange ticket and asks the orderer to confirm these items. Thereafter, the shop assistant enters the expected finishing date of the ordered product and hands over the entered exchange ticket to the orderer.
Then, the orderer carrying the ticket comes to the photo shop or the photofinisher, the shop assistant of the photo shop or the photofinisher hands over the developed photographic film and the produced prints enclosed in the photographic bag with the receipt in exchange of the ticket and money of the sold money amount. When the orderer lost the ticket or did not carry it, the orderer is requested to write the name, address and the telephone number for the evidence for the receipt of the photographic product.
However, it has been learned that, among persons utilizing the photo shop, some persons have a fear that the contact place and the name are surreptitiously looked by the other persons. As a result of the investigation, in the case of the conventional method of receiving an order, there are problems that the other person observes the entry from a closer place or the conversation between the orderer and the shop assistant is overheard by another orderer standing behind the present orderer and the name and the contact place are known by the another orderer.
Further, it has been learned that there are another problems that the entry in the order column and the confirmation for the entry take much time and labor due to the reason that the shop assistant employed by the photo shop and the photofinisher may not write the name of the orderer with correct characters.
Still further, there are another problems that a sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that a few orderer do not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
Still further, there are another problems that the orderer has to go to a photo shop or a photofinisher with an exchange ticket in order to take a photographic product at the photo shop or the photofinisher.
The present invention has been done in view of the above problems and attains at least one objective selected from a plurality of objectives described below.
The first objective of the present invention is to make the procedure to input or record information regarding the orderer such as the name of the orderer more simple.
The second objective of the present invention is to prevent the name and the contact place of the orderer from being known by the other persons as far as possible so that the orderer may be released from a fear that the name and the contact place of the orderer are surreptitiously looked by the other persons.
The third objective of the present invention is to avoid troubles that a produced print may not be transferred or delivered regardless of receiving the photographic processing order.
The fourth objective of the present invention is to avoid the occurrence of the problems that a sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
The fifth objective of the present invention is to eliminate the necessity to carry an exchange ticket for the orderer in order to receive a photographic product at the photo shop or the photofinisher.
The above objectives can be attained by the following structures.
A photographic processing system, comprises:
ID reading means for reading ID from an ID card;
ID transmitting receiving means for transmitting the ID to an ID information administrating apparatus and for receiving owner information regarding the owner of the ID card from the ID information administrating apparatus;
order information inputting means for inputting order information regarding order contents for a photographic process; and
control means for correlating the owner information and the order information and for memorizing the owner information and the order information in the correlating form in a memory.
Further, the above objective can be attained by the following preferable structures.
(1) A photographic processing system, comprising:
a receipt receiving means for receiving digital image data used as a document, order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data and a type and a card number of a credit card owned by an orderer;
a sold money amount calculating means for calculating an amount of money sold by the photographic processing for the order contents indicated by the order contents information;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the sold money amount and the card number to a credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card so as to settle sales account; and
a photographing processing executing means for executing the photographic processing of the order contents indicated by the order-contents information received by the receiving means for the digital image data received by the receiving means.
With the invention described in Item (1), only by transmitting the digital image data used as a document, the order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data and the type and the card number of the credit card owned by the orderer, the photographic processing can be ordered without going to a photo shop or a photofinisher. Further, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(2) The photographic processing system described in Item (1), wherein the transmitting receiving means transmits the sold money amount and the card number to the credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card so that the credit card center settles the sales account and transmits information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card and the transmitting receiving means receives the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center, and the photographic processing system further comprises orderer information recording means for recording the information regarding the name and the contact place on a photographic product obtained by the photographing processing executing means by using the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means.
(3) The photographic processing system described in Item (2), wherein the orderer information recording means records information regarding the card type and the card number of the credit card on the photographic product.
With the invention described in Items (2) and (3), since the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card is recorded on the photographic product on the basis of the information from the credit card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Further, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing. Furthermore, it is possible to urge the orderer or to deliver so that delivery to the orderer can be conducted smoothly.
(4) The photographic processing system described in Item (1), wherein the transmitting receiving means transmits the sold money amount and the card number to the credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card so that the credit card center settles the sales account and transmits information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card and the transmitting receiving means receives the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center, the photographic processing system further comprises orderer information recording means for obtaining orderer information recording medium in which the information regarding the-name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means received is recorded.
(5) The photographic processing system described in Item (4), wherein the orderer information recording medium records information regarding the card type and the card number of the credit card.
With the invention described in Items (4) and (5), since the orderer information recording medium recording the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card can be obtained on the basis of the information from the credit card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Further, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing. Furthermore, it is possible to urge the orderer or to deliver so that delivery to the orderer can be conducted smoothly.
(6) A photographic processing system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading digital image and a type and a card number of a credit card owned by an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the type and the card number of the credit card owned by the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data;
a sold money amount calculating means for calculating an amount of money sold by the photographic processing for the order contents indicated by the order contents information inputted by the inputting means;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the sold money amount and the card number owned by the orderer read by the recording medium reading means to a credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card owned by the orderer read by the recording medium reading means so as to settle sales account; and
a photographing processing executing means for executing the photographic processing of the order contents indicated by the order contents information inputted by the inputting means for the digital image data read by the recording medium reading means.
With the invention described in Item (6), only by making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium and inputting the contents of photographic processing order, the photographic processing can be ordered. Further, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(7) The photographic processing system described in Item (6), wherein the transmitting receiving means transmits the sold money amount and the card number to the credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card so that the credit card center settles the sales account and transmits information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card and the transmitting receiving means receives the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center, and the photographic processing system further comprises orderer information recording means for recording the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means on a photographic product obtained by the photographing processing executing means.
(8) The photographic processing system described in Item (7), wherein the orderer information recording means records information regarding the card type and the card number of the credit card on the photographic product.
With the invention described in Items (7) and (8), since the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card is recorded on the photographic product on the basis of the information from the credit card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Further, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing. Furthermore, it is possible to urge the orderer or to deliver so that delivery to the orderer can be conducted smoothly.
(9) The photographic processing system described in Item (6), wherein the transmitting receiving means transmits the sold money amount and the card number to the credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card so that the credit card center settles the sales account and transmits information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card and the transmitting receiving means receives the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center, the photographic processing system further comprises orderer information recording means for obtaining orderer information recording medium in which the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means received is recorded.
(10) The photographic processing system described in Item (9), wherein the orderer information recording medium records information regarding the card type and the card number of the credit card.
With the invention described in Items (9) and (10), since the orderer information recording medium recording the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card can be obtained on the basis of the information from the credit card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Further, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing. Furthermore, it is possible to urge the orderer or to deliver so that delivery to the orderer can be conducted smoothly.
(11) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading digital image and a type and a card number of a credit card owned by an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the type and the card number of the credit card owned by the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data;
a sold money amount calculating means for calculating an amount of money sold by the photographic processing for the order contents indicated by the order contents information inputted by the inputting means;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the sold money amount and the card number to the credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card so that the credit card center settles the sales account and transmits information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium in which the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means are recorded.
(12) The order receiving system described in Item (11), wherein the received orderer recording medium records the information regarding the card type and the card number of the credit card.
With the invention described in Items (11) and (12), only by inputting the order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium, the photographic processing can be ordered with less labor. Further, since the received order recording medium recording the information regarding the name and the contact place on the basis of the information from the credit card center can be obtained, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(13) An image recording medium in which digital image data used as a document and a card type and a card number of a credit card of an orderer are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (13), only by inputting the contents of photographic processing order; making the recording medium reading means to read an image recording medium; calculating an amount of money sold by the photographic processing from the inputted photographic processing order contents; transmitting the sold money amount and the card number of the credit card owned by the read orderer to the credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card owned by the read orderer so as to settle the sales account; receiving information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center; an orderer of the photographic processing can complete the photographing processing order with less labor. Further, since the name can be written on the basis of the information from the credit card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(14) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading digital image data and a type and a card number of a credit card owned by an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the type and the card number of the credit card owned by the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium in which the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card read by the recording medium reading means and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (14), only by inputting the contents of photographic processing order and making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium at the time of ordering photographing processing, the photographic processing order can be completed with less labor. Further, since the received order recording medium recording the information regarding the type of the credit card, the card number and the photographic processing order contents can be obtained, and since the sales account can be settled and the information regarding the name and the contact place can be obtained by transmitting the sold amount of money and the card number to a credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card after receiving photographic products produced in accordance with the photographic processing order contents, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(15) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium confirming means for confirming whether a type and a card number of a credit card owned by an orderer are recorded in an image recording medium for recording digital image data used as a document and a type and a card number of a credit card owned by an orderer;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium which records the-order contents information inputted by the inputting means and is correlated with the image recording medium when the recording medium confirming means confirms that the type and the card number of the credit card owned by the orderer are recorded in the image recording medium.
With the invention described in Item (15), only by inputting order contents information regarding the contents of photographic processing order and making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium at the time of ordering photographing processing, the photographic processing order can be completed with less labor. Further, since the image recording medium which is confirmed that it records the type of the credit card and the card number can be obtained with the received order recording medium which records the order contents and is correlated with the image recording medium, and since the sales account can be settled and the information regarding the name and the contact place can be obtained by transmitting the sold amount of money and the card number to a credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card after receiving photographic products produced in accordance with the photographic processing order contents, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(16) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading digital image data and a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer read by the recording medium reading means to a card center so that the card center transmits the name and the contact place of the owner of the card corresponding to the card ID information and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the card from the card center;
a photographing processing executing means for executing the photographic processing of the order contents indicated by the order contents information received by the receiving means for the digital image data received by the receiving means; and
an orderer information recording means for recording the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means on a photographic product obtained by the photographing processing executing means.
With the invention described in Item (16), only by making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium and inputting the order contents information, the photographic processing can be ordered. Further, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, since the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded on the photographic product, it is possible to urge the orderer or to deliver so that delivery to the orderer can be conducted smoothly.
(17) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading digital image data and a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer read by the recording medium reading means to a card center so that the card center transmits the name and the contact place of the owner of the card corresponding to the card ID information and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the card from the card center;
a photographing processing executing means for executing the photographic processing of the order contents indicated by the order contents information received by the receiving means for the digital image data received by the receiving means; and
an orderer information recording means for obtaining an orderer information recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (17), only by making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium and inputting the order contents information, the photographic processing can be ordered. Further, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, since an orderer information recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded can be obtained, it is possible to urge the orderer or to deliver so that delivery to the orderer can be conducted smoothly.
(18) The photographic processing system described in Items (16) and (17), further comprising:
a sold money amount calculating means for calculating a sold amount of money obtained by the photographic processing of the order contents indicated in the order contents information inputted by the inputting means; and
a cash register for settling the sales account on the basis of the sold amount of money calculated by the sold money amount calculating means.
With the invention described in Item (18), since the sales account can be settled simultaneously with the order receipt, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(19) The photographic processing system described in either one of Items (16) to (18), wherein plural card types can be dealt, the image recording medium records the card type owned by the orderer, the recording medium reading means can read the card type and the card ID information, the transmitting receiving means transmits information to the card center corresponding to the type of the card owned by the orderer read by the recording medium reading means and the transmitting receiving means receives information from the credit card center.
With the invention described in Item (19), plural card types can be dealt and the photographing processing described in either one of Items (16) to (18) can conducted by any one of the plural cards.
(20) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer read by the recording medium reading means to a card center so that the card center transmits the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the card from the card center; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium which records the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means.
(21) The order receiving system described in Item 20, wherein the received order recording medium records the card ID information of the card.
With the invention described in Items (20) and (21), only by inputting the order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium, the photographic processing can be ordered with less labor. Further, since the received orderer recording medium recording the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card can be obtained on the basis of the information from the card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(22) The order receiving system described in Items (20) and (21), further comprising:
a sold money amount calculating means for calculating a sold amount of money obtained by the photographic processing of the order contents indicated in the order contents information inputted by the inputting means; and
a cash register for settling the sales account on the basis of the sold amount of money calculated by the sold money amount calculating means.
With the invention described in Item (22), since the sales account can be settled simultaneously with the order receipt, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(23) The order receiving system described in either one of Items (20) to (22), wherein plural card types can be dealt, the image recording medium records the card type owned by the orderer and the card ID information, the recording medium reading means can read the card type and the card ID information for each of the plural card types, the transmitting receiving means transmits information to the card center corresponding to the type of the card owned by the orderer read by the recording medium reading means and the transmitting receiving means receives information from the credit card center.
With the invention described in Item (23), the order receiving described in either one of Items (20) to (22) can conducted by any one of the plural cards.
(24) An image recording medium in which digital image data used as a document and a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (24), only by inputting the order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read an image recording medium; since an amount of money sold by the photographic processing for the order contents indicated by the order contents information can be calculated from the inputted order contents information and the sold money amount and the card ID information of the card owned by the read orderer can be transmitted to a card center so as to make the card center can to transmit the name and the contact place of the owner of the card so that the name and the contact place of the owner of the card can be received from the card center; an orderer of the photographic processing can be completed with less labor. Further, since the name can be written on the basis of the information from the card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(25) An image recording medium in which digital image data used as a document and a card type and a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (24), only by inputting the order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read an image recording medium for each of plural card types; since an amount of money sold by the photographic processing for the order contents indicated by the order contents information can be calculated from the inputted order contents information and the sold money amount and the card ID information of the card owned by the read orderer can be transmitted to a card center corresponding to the card type so as to make the card center can to transmit the name and the contact place of the owner of the card so that the name and the contact place of the owner of the card can be received from the card center; an orderer of the photographic processing can complete the photographing processing order with less labor. Further, since the name can be written on the basis of the information from the card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(26) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium which records the ID information read by the recording medium reading means and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means.
With the invention described in Item (24), only by inputting the order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read an image recording medium; since an amount of money sold by the photographic processing for the order contents indicated by the order contents information can be calculated from the inputted order contents information and the sold money amount and the card ID information of the card owned by the read orderer can be transmitted to a card center so as to make the card center can to transmit the name and the contact place of the owner of the card so that the name and the contact place of the owner of the card can be received from the card center; an orderer of the photographic processing can complete the photographing processing order with less labor. Further, since the name can be written on the basis of the information from the card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
With the invention described in Item (26), only by inputting the order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read an image recording medium; an orderer of the photographic processing can be completed with less labor. Further, since the image recording medium recording the card ID information of the card and the order contents information can be obtained and the name and the contact place of the owner of the card can be obtained by transmitting the card number to the card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(27) The order receiving system described in Item (26), wherein plural card types can be dealt, the image recording medium records the card type owned by the orderer and the card ID information, and the recording medium reading means can read the card type and the card ID information for each of the plural card types, the received order recording medium can records the card type of the card owned by the orderer read by the recording medium reading means.
With the invention described in Item (27), only by inputting the order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read an image recording medium for each of the plural card types; an orderer of the photographic processing can be completed with less labor. Further, since the image recording medium recording the card ID information of the card and the order contents information can be obtained and the name and the contact place of the owner of the card can be obtained by transmitting the card number to the card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(28) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium confirming means for confirming whether a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer are recorded in an image recording medium for recording digital image data used as a document and a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data; and a
received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium which records the order contents information inputted by the inputting means and is correlated with the image recording medium when the recording medium confirming means confirms that the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer are recorded in the image recording medium.
(29) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium confirming means for confirming whether a card type and a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer are recorded in an image recording medium for recording digital image data used as a document and a card type and a card ID information of a card owned by an orderer;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium which records the order contents information inputted by the inputting means and is correlated with the image recording medium when the recording medium confirming means confirms that the card type and the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer are recorded in the image recording medium.
With the invention described in Item (28) and (29), only by inputting order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium, the photographic processing order can be completed with less labor. Further, since the image recording medium which is confirmed that it records the card ID information of the card can be obtained with the received order recording medium which records the order contents information and is correlated with the image recording medium, and since the name and the contact place of the orderer can be obtained by transmitting the card ID information to a card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(30) A photographic processing system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading digital image and a name and an contact place of an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data;
a photographing processing executing means for executing the photographic processing of the order contents indicated by the order contents information inputted by the inputting means for the digital image data read by the recording medium reading means; and
an orderer information recording means for recording the name and the contact place of the orderer read by the recording medium reading means on a photographic product obtained by the photographing processing executing means.
With the invention described in Item (30), since the name and the contact place read by the recording medium reading means is recorded on the photographic product, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Further, it is possible to urge the orderer or to deliver so that delivery to the orderer can be conducted smoothly.
(31) A photographic processing system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading digital image and a name and an contact place of an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data;
a photographing processing executing means for executing the photographic processing of the order contents indicated by the order contents information inputted by the inputting means for the digital image data read by the recording medium reading means; and
an orderer information recording means for obtaining orderer information recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the orderer read by the recording medium reading means are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (31), since the orderer information recording medium recording the name and the contact place read by the recording medium reading means can be obtained, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Further, it is possible to urge the orderer or to deliver so that delivery to the orderer can be conducted smoothly.
(32) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium reading means for reading digital image and a name and an contact place of an orderer from an image recording medium in which the digital image data used as a document and the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received orderer recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the orderer read by the recording medium reading means and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (32), only by inputting the order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read an image recording medium; an orderer of the photographic processing can be completed with less labor. Further, since the received order recording medium recording the name and the contact place read by the recording medium reading means and the order contents information can be obtained, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(33) An order receiving system, comprising:
a recording medium confirming means for confirming whether a name and an contact place of an orderer are recorded in an image recording medium for recording digital image data used as a document and a name and an contact place of an orderer;
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the digital image data; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium which records the order contents information inputted by the inputting means and is correlated with the image recording medium when the recording medium confirming means confirms that the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded in the image recording medium.
With the invention described in Item (33), only by inputting order contents information and making the recording medium reading means to read the image recording medium, the photographic processing order can be completed with less labor. Further, since the image recording medium which is confirmed that it records the name and the contact place of the orderer can be obtained with the received order recording medium which records the order contents information and is correlated with the image recording medium, and since the name and the contact place of the orderer can be obtained by reading the image recording medium, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(34) An image recording medium in which digital image data used as a document and a name and an contact place of an orderer are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (34), only by inputting the order contents information regarding the order contents for photographic processing, taking out the image recording medium and making the image recording medium to be read; an orderer of the photographic processing can be completed with less labor. Further, since the name and the contact place can be read from the image recording medium, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(35) A photographic processing system, comprising:
a modem with which a telephone line is connected;
a client computer for receiving digital image data through the modem, for obtaining output digital image data to output a hard copy, and for memorizing the output digital image data; and
a printer including a host computer connected with the client computer and for outputting a hard copy of the digital image data on the basis of the output digital image data;
wherein the client computer is provided with a specific output folder as a common place for an interface between the client computer and the host computer and the output digital image data are stored in the specific output folder.
With the invention described in Item (35), since the client computer is provided with a specific output folder as a common place for an interface between the client computer and the host computer and the output digital image data are stored in the specific output folder, if a large amount of the output digital image data are transmitted to the host computer, the large amount of the output digital image data are stored in the client computer. Accordingly, since it is not necessary to transmit the large amount of the output digital image data to the host computer, the host computer can be prevented from falling in difficulty to output smoothly the image data due to the shortage of the memory capacity. Further, since there is no need to make it possible for the client computer to access the host computer, by making it impossible for the client computer to access the host computer, invasion through the modem from the client computer to the host computer included in the printer can be avoided. Still further, even if the program of the host computer is not kept so as to be adaptable with the program newly installed in the client computer, the program of the host computer functions in good order.
(36) The photographic processing system described in Item (35), wherein the host computer produces output digital image data to output a hard copy independently from the client computer.
With the invention described in Item (36), if a large amount of the output digital image data to be outputted are transmitted to the client computer, since the large amount of the output digital image data to be outputted are transmitted to the host computer, the client computer can be prevented from falling in difficulty to output smoothly the image data due to the shortage of the memory capacity.
(37) The photographic processing system described in Item (35) or (36), wherein when the host computer can not be accessed from the client computer, the digital image data stored in the output folder in the client computer are transmitted to the host computer by the order of the host computer.
With the invention described in Item (37), when the digital image data stored in the specific folder in the client computer are transmitted to the host computer by the order of the host computer and the host computer can not be accessed from the client computer, the invasion through the modem from the client computer to the host computer included in the printer can be avoided.
(38) The photographic processing system described in either one of Items (35) to (37), wherein the host computer produces input digital image data to be inputted to the client computer and the client computer is provided with a specific input folder as a common place for an interface between the client computer and the host computer and the input digital image data are stored in the specific output folder.
With the invention described in Item (38), since the client computer is provided with a specific input folder as a common place for an interface between the client computer and the host computer and the input digital image data are stored in the specific input folder, if a large amount of the input digital image data are produced by the host computer, since it is not necessary to store the large amount of the input digital image data in the host computer, the host computer can be prevented from falling in difficulty to output smoothly the image data due to the shortage of the memory capacity. Further, since there is no need to make it possible for the client computer to access the host computer, by making it impossible to access from the client computer to the host computer, invasion from the client computer to the host computer included in the printer can be avoided.
(39) A photographic processing system, comprising:
a modem with which a telephone line is connected;
a client computer for receiving digital image data-through the modem, for obtaining output digital image data to output a hard copy, and for memorizing the output digital image data; and
a printer including a host computer connected with the client computer and for outputting a hard copy of the digital image data on the basis of the output digital image data;
wherein when the host computer can not be accessed from the client computer, the output digital image data are transmitted from the client computer to the host computer by the order of the host computer.
With the invention described in Item (39), when the digital image data are transmitted from the client computer to the host computer and the host computer can not be accessed from the client computer, the invasion from the client computer to the host computer included in the printer can be avoided.
(40) The photographic processing system described in Item (39), wherein the host computer produces input digital image data to be inputted to the client computer and the input digital image data are transmitted from the host computer to the client computer by the order of the host computer.
With the invention described in Item (40), when the input digital image data are transmitted from the host computer to the client computer and the host computer can not be accessed from the client computer, the invasion from the client computer to the host computer included in the printer can be avoided.
(41) An order receiving system, comprising:
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the image data from an image recording medium in which a photographic image used as a document is stored;
a sold money amount calculating means for calculating an amount of money sold by the photographic processing for the order contents indicated by the order contents information inputted by the inputting means;
a credit card reading means for reading a card type and a card number of the credit from the credit card owned by the orderer of the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the sold money amount and the card number to a credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card so that the credit card center settles the sales account and transmits information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card and the transmitting receiving means receives the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium in which the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means are recorded.
(42) The order receiving system described in Item (41), wherein the received orderer recording medium records the information regarding the card type and the card number of the credit card.
With the invention described in Items (41) and (42), only by inputting the order contents information and making the credit card reading means to read the credit card owned by the orderer, the photographic processing can be ordered with less labor. Further, since the received order recording medium recording the information regarding the name and the contact place of the orderer on the basis of the information from the credit card center and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means can be obtained, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Furthermore, since sales account can be calculated upon receipt of an order, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(43) An order receiving system, comprising:
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the image data from an image recording medium in which a photographic image used as a document is stored;
a sold money amount calculating means for calculating an amount of money sold by the photographic processing for the order contents indicated by the order contents information inputted by the inputting means;
a credit card reading means for reading a card type and a card number of the credit from the credit card owned by the orderer of the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the sold money amount and the card number to a credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card so that the credit card center settles the sales account; and
a received order recording means for obtaining received order recording medium in which the information regarding the card type and the card number of the credit card and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (43), only by inputting the order contents information and making the credit card reading means to read the credit card owned by the orderer, the photographic processing can be ordered with less labor. Further, since the card number is transmitted to the credit card center corresponding to the card number of the credit card owned by the orderer so that he credit card center settles the sales account, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing. Further, since the card number is transmitted to the credit card center corresponding to the card type of the credit card recorded in the received order recording medium so as to obtain the name and the contact place of the orderer from the credit card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(44) An order receiving system, comprising:
an inputting means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of the photographic processing for the image data from an image recording medium in which a photographic image used as a document is stored;
a credit card reading means for reading a card type and a card number of the credit from the credit card owned by the orderer of the photographic processing; and
a received order recording means for obtaining a received order recording medium in which the information regarding the card type and the card number of the credit card read by the credit card reading means and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (44), only by inputting the order contents information and making the credit card reading means to read the credit card owned by the orderer, the photographic processing can be ordered with less labor. Further, since the card number is transmitted to the credit card center corresponding to the card number of the credit card owned by the orderer recorded in the received order recording medium so that he credit card center settles the sales account and since the name and the contact place of the orderer can be obtained from the credit card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker. Further, since the sales account can be settled, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(45) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
a memory means for memorizing information regarding an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered in correlation with the name and the contact place of an orderer;
a credit card reading means for reading a card type and a card number of the credit from the credit card owned by the orderer of the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting information of the card number to a credit card center corresponding to the type of the credit card and for receiving the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center; and
an undelivered photographic product indicating means for reading information regarding an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means from the memory means and for indicating the information regarding the undelivered photographic product.
(46) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (45), further comprising:
an inputting means for inputting information regarding a newly finished photographic product in correlation with the name and the contact place of the orderer and for making the memory means to memorize it as an undelivered photographic product.
(47) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (45) or (46), further comprising:
a delivery inputting means for inputting the matter that the photographic product indicated by the undelivered photographic product indicating means has been delivered, wherein the information regarding the undelivered photographic product memorized by the memory means is changed by the input by the inputting means.
With the invention described in Items (45) to (47), since the photographic product is indicated in correlation with the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card, a photographic product owned by the other person having the same name or a photographic product owned by a person having the same contact place, for example, by persons living in a bachelor dormitory having the same telephone number is not indicated and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is indicated, only the photographic ordered by the present person is delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(48) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
a memory means for memorizing information regarding an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered in correlation with the card number of the credit card owned by an orderer;
a credit card reading means for reading a card type and a card number of the credit from the credit card owned by the orderer of the photographic processing; and
an undelivered photographic product indicating means for reading information regarding an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the card number read by the credit card reading means from the memory means and for indicating the information regarding the undelivered photographic product.
(49) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (48), further comprising:
an inputting means for inputting information regarding a newly finished photographic product in correlation with the card number of the credit card owned by the orderer and for making the memory means to memorize it as an undelivered photographic product.
(50) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (48) or (49), further comprising:
a delivery inputting means for inputting the matter that the photographic product indicated by the undelivered photographic product indicating means has been delivered, wherein the information regarding the undelivered photographic product memorized by the memory means is changed by the input by the inputting means.
With the invention described in Items (48) to (50), since the photographic product is indicated in correlation with the card number of the credit card owned by a person coming to take the photographic product, photographic products owned by the other persons are not indicated and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is indicated, only the photographic ordered by the present person is delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(51) An order receiving system, comprising:
a card reading means for reading a card ID information from a card owned by an orderer of a photographic processing for an image recording medium in which a photographic image used as a document is recorded;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information to a card center so that the card center transmits the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the card; and
an orderer information recording means for obtaining an orderer information recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means are recorded.
(52) The order receiving system described in Item (51), wherein the orderer information recording medium records the card ID information of the card.
From a point of view that the name and the contact place are refrained from being surreptitiously looked by a stalker at the time of ordering a photographic processing, the invention described in Items (51) and (52) is conceived by finding that the card is not limited to a credit card and any card may be applied with the invention if the card has a card center which memorizes the name and the contact place of the owner of the card in correlation with the card ID information. With the invention described in Items (51) and (52), only by making the card reading means to read the card owned by the orderer, since an orderer information recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded can be obtained by the information from the card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(53) An order receiving system, comprising:
a card reading means for reading a card type and a card ID information from a card owned by an orderer of a photographic processing for an image recording medium in which a photographic image used as a document is recorded;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information to a card center corresponding to the card type read by the card reading means so that the card center transmits the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the card; and
an orderer information recording means for obtaining an orderer information recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means are recorded.
(54) The order receiving system described in Item (53), wherein the orderer information recording medium records the card type and the card ID information of the card.
With the invention described in Items (53) and (54), only by making the card reading means to read the card owned by the orderer for plural card types, since an orderer information recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded can be obtained by the information from the card center, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(55) The order receiving system described in either one of Items (51) to (54), further comprising:
an input means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of a photographic processing for an image recording medium in which a photographic image used as a document is recorded,
wherein the orderer information recording medium is a received order recording medium in which the order contents information inputted by the inputting means is recorded, and the orderer information recording means is a received order recording means for obtaining the received order information recording medium.
With the invention described in Item (55), only by inputting the order contents information and making the card reading means to read the card owned by the orderer, the photographic processing can be ordered with less labor.
(56) An order receiving system, comprising:
an input means for inputting order contents information regarding order contents of a photographic processing for an image recording medium in which a photographic image used as a document is recorded,
a card reading means for reading a card ID information from a card owned by an orderer; and
a received order information recording means for obtaining a received order information recording medium in which the card ID information of the card read by the card reading means and the order contents information inputted by the inputting means are recorded.
With the invention described in Item (56), only by inputting the order contents information and making the card reading means to read the card owned by the orderer, the photographic processing can be ordered with less labor. Further, since the name and the contact place of the orderer can be received from the card center by transmitting the card ID information to the card center so as to transmit the name and the contact place of the orderer, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(57) The order receiving system described in Item (56), wherein the card reading means reads a card type from the card owned by the orderer and the received order information recording medium records the card type.
With the invention described in Item (57), only by inputting the order contents information and making the card reading means to read the card owned by the orderer for plural card types, the photographic processing can be ordered with less labor. Further, since the name and the contact place of the orderer can be received from the card center corresponding to the card type by transmitting the card ID information to the card center so as to transmit the name and the contact place of the orderer, it is not necessary to write a name with katakana character and there is no fear that the name and the contact place are surreptitiously looked by a stalker.
(58) The order receiving system described in either one of Items (51) to (57), further comprising:
a sold money amount calculating means for calculating a sold amount of money obtained by the photographic processing of the order contents indicated in the order contents information inputted by the inputting means; and
a cash register for settling the sales account on the basis of the sold amount of money calculated by the sold money amount calculating means.
With the invention described in Item (58), since the sales account can be settled simultaneously with the order receipt, there is no problem that the sales account can not be reckoned due to the reason that the orderer does not come to take the photographic print regardless of the order for the photographic processing.
(59) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
a memory means for memorizing information regarding an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered in correlation with the name and the contact place of an orderer;
a card reading means for reading a card ID information from the card owned by the orderer;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information to a card center so as to transmit the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the card from the card center; and
an undelivered photographic product indicating means for reading information regarding an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means from the memory means and for indicating the information regarding the undelivered photographic product.
(60) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
a memory means for memorizing information regarding an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered in correlation with a card type and card ID information of a card owned by an orderer;
a card reading means for reading the card type and the card ID information from the card owned by the orderer;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information to a card center corresponding to the card type read by the card reading means so as to transmit the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the card from the card center; and
an undelivered photographic product indicating means for reading information regarding an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means from the memory means and for indicating the information regarding the undelivered photographic product.
(61) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (59) or (60), further comprising:
an inputting means for inputting information regarding a newly finished photographic product in correlation with the name and the contact place of the orderer and for making the memory means to memorize it as an undelivered photographic product.
(62) The photographic product delivering system described in either one of Items (59) to (61), further comprising:
a delivery inputting means for inputting the matter that the photographic product indicated by the undelivered photographic product indicating means has been delivered, wherein the information regarding the undelivered photographic product memorized by the memory means is changed by the input by the inputting means.
With the invention described in Items (59) to (62), since the photographic product is indicated in correlation with the name and the contact place of the owner of the card, a photographic product owned by the other person having the same name or a photographic product owned by a person having the same contact place, for example, by persons living in a bachelor dormitory having the same telephone number is not indicated and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is indicated, only the photographic ordered by the present person is delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(63) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
a memory means for memorizing information regarding an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered in correlation with the card ID information of the card owned by an orderer;
a card reading means for reading the card ID information from the card owned by the orderer of the photographic processing; and
an undelivered photographic product indicating means for reading information regarding an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the card ID information read by the card reading means from the memory means and for indicating the information regarding the undelivered photographic product.
(64) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (63), further comprising:
an inputting means for inputting information regarding a newly finished photographic product in correlation with the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer and for making the memory means to memorize it as an undelivered photographic product.
(65) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (63) or (64), further comprising:
a delivery inputting means for inputting the matter that the photographic product indicated by the undelivered photographic product indicating means has been delivered, wherein the information regarding the undelivered photographic product memorized by the memory means is changed by the input by the inputting means.
With the invention described in Items (63) to (65), since the photographic product is indicated in correlation with the card ID information of the card owned by a person coming to take the photographic product, photographic products owned by the other persons are not indicated and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is indicated, only the photographic ordered by the present person is delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(66) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
a memory means for memorizing information regarding an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered in correlation with the card type and the card ID information of the card owned by an orderer;
a card reading means for reading the card type and the card ID information from the card owned by the orderer of the photographic processing; and
an undelivered photographic product indicating means for reading information regarding an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the card type and the card ID information read by the card reading means from the memory means and for indicating the information regarding the undelivered photographic product.
(67) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (66), further comprising:
an inputting means for inputting information regarding a newly finished photographic product in correlation with the card type and the card ID information of the card owned by the orderer and for making the memory means to memorize it as an undelivered photographic product.
(68) The photographic product delivering system described in Item (66) or (67), further comprising:
a delivery inputting means for inputting the matter that the photographic product indicated by the undelivered photographic product indicating means has been delivered, wherein the information regarding the undelivered photographic product memorized by the memory means is changed by the input by the inputting means.
With the invention described in Items (66) to (68), since the photographic product is indicated in correlation with the card type and the card ID information of the card owned by a person coming to take the photographic product for plural card types, photographic products owned by the other persons are not indicated and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is indicated, only the photographic ordered by the present person is delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(69) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out for each of the name and the contact place of the orderer;
a credit card reading means for reading a card type and a card number from the credit card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card number to a credit card center corresponding to the card type of the credit card so as to transmit the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the accommodating means on the basis of the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
(70) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out for each of the name and the contact place of the orderer;
an inputting means for inputting a card type and a card number of the credit card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card number inputted by the inputting means to a credit card center corresponding to the card type of the credit card inputted by the inputting means so that the credit card center transmits the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card and for receiving the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the accommodating means on the basis of the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card received by the transmitting receiving means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
With the invention described in Items (69) and (70), since the photographic product is delivered in correspondence with the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card, a photographic product owned by the other person having the same name or a photographic product owned by a person having the same contact place, for example, by persons living in a bachelor dormitory having the same telephone number is not delivered and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is indicated, only the photographic product ordered by the present person is automatically delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(71) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been-finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken in correspondence with the card type and the card number of the credit card owned by an orderer;
a credit card reading means for reading a card type and a card number from the credit card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the type and the card number read by the credit card reading means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
(72) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken in correspondence with the card type and the card number of the credit card owned by an orderer;
an inputting means for inputting a card type and a card number of the credit card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out an undelivered photographic product corresponding to the type and the card number inputted by the inputting means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
With the invention described in Items (71) and (72), since the photographic product is delivered in correspondence with the card type and the card number of the credit card owned by a person coming to take the photographic product, photographic products owned by the other persons are not delivered and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is automatically delivered, only the photographic ordered by the present person is delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(73) A photographic processing system, comprising:
producing a photographic product on the basis of the image recording medium and the received order recording medium which are subjected to an order receiving process by the order receiving system described in either one of Items 11, 12, 41 to 43;
accommodating the produced photographic product in a delivery container on which the name and the contact place recorded in the received order recording medium are recorded; and
transferring the delivery container accommodating the photographic product to a delivering means for delivering the photographic product to the orderer of the name and the contact place described on the delivery container.
With the invention described in Item 73, since the sales account has been already reckoned, it is not necessary to receive money from the orderer and the produced photographic product can be delivered to the orderer without delay. Further, by transferring the photographic product to the delivering means by which the photographic product is delivered to the name and the contact place described on the received order recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card are recorded, the photographic product is not delivered to the other person having the same name or to a person having the same contact place, for example, a person living in a bachelor dormitory having the same telephone number and can be delivered to the present person of the orderer. Further, the orderer can receive the photographic product without going to a photo shop or a photophinisher.
(74) A photographic processing system having the photographic processing system described in either one of Items 1 to 5, comprising:
accommodating a produced photographic product in a delivery container on which the name and the contact place of an owner of a credit card are recorded; and
transferring the delivery container accommodating the photographic product to a delivering means for delivering the photographic product to the orderer of the name and the contact place described on the delivery container.
With the invention described in Item 74, since the sales account has been already reckoned, it is not necessary to receive money from the orderer and the produced photographic product can be delivered to the orderer without delay. Further, by transferring the photographic product to the delivering means by which the photographic product is delivered to the name and the contact place described on the received order recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card are recorded, the photographic product is not delivered to the other person having the same name or to a person having the same contact place, for example, a person living in a bachelor dormitory having the same telephone number and can be delivered to the present person of the orderer. Further, the orderer can receive the photographic product without going to a photo shop or a photophinisher.
(75) A photographic processing system having the photographic processing system described in either one of Items 9 or 10, wherein the orderer information recording medium is a delivery container in which a produced photographic product is accommodated, comprising:
accommodating the photographic product in the delivery container; and
transferring the delivery container accommodating the photographic product to a delivering means for delivering the photographic product to the orderer of the name and the contact place described on the delivery container.
With the invention described in Item 75, since the sales account has been already reckoned, it is not necessary to receive money from the orderer and the produced photographic product can be delivered to the orderer without delay. Further, by transferring the photographic product to the delivering means by which the photographic product is delivered to the name and the contact place described on the received order recording medium in which the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card are recorded, the photographic product is not delivered to the other person having the same name or to a person having the same contact place, for example, a person living in a bachelor dormitory having the same telephone number and can be delivered to the present person of the orderer. Further, the orderer can receive the photographic product without-going to a photo shop or a photophinisher.
(76) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out for each of the name and the contact place of the orderer;
a card reading means for reading a card ID information from the card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information to a card center so as to transmit information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out a photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
(77) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out for each of the name and the contact place of the orderer;
an inputting means for inputting a card ID information from the card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information to a card center so as to transmit information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the credit card from the credit card center; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out a photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
With the invention described in Items (76) and (77), since the photographic product is delivered in correspondence with the name and the contact place of the owner of the card, a photographic product owned by the other person having the same name or a photographic product owned by a person having the same contact place, for example, by persons living in a bachelor dormitory having the same telephone number is not delivered and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is indicated, only the photographic product ordered by the present person is automatically delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(78) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out for each of the name and the contact place of the orderer;
a card reading means for reading a card type and a card ID information from the card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information to a card center corresponding to the card type read by the card reading means so as to transmit information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the card from the card center; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out a photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
(79) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out for each of the name and the contact place of the orderer;
an inputting means for inputting a card type and a card ID information from the card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing;
a transmitting receiving means for transmitting the card ID information to a card center corresponding to the card type inputted by the inputting means so as to transmit information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the card and for receiving the information regarding the name and the contact place of the owner of the card from the card center; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out a photographic product corresponding to the name and the contact place of the owner of the card received by the transmitting receiving means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
With the invention described in Items (78) and (79), since the photographic product is delivered in correspondence with the name and the contact place of the owner of the card for plural card types, a photographic product owned by the other person having the same name or a photographic product owned by a person having the same contact place, for example, by persons living in a bachelor dormitory having the same telephone number is not delivered and only the photographic product ordered by the present person is indicated, only the photographic product ordered by the present person is automatically delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(80) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out in correspondence with the card ID information of the card owned by an orderer;
a card reading means for reading a card ID information from the card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out a photographic product corresponding to the card ID information read by the card reading means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
(81) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out in correspondence with the card ID information of the card owned by an orderer;
an inputting means for inputting a card ID information of the card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out a photographic product corresponding to the card ID information inputted by the inputting means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
With the invention described in Items (80) and (81), since the photographic product is delivered in correspondence with the card ID information of the card owned by a person coming to take the photographic product, photographic products owned by the other persons are not delivered and only the photographic product ordered by the present person of the orderer is delivered, only the photographic ordered by the present person is delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
(82) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out in correspondence with the card type and the card ID information of the card owned by an orderer;
a card reading means for reading a card type and a card ID information from the card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out a photographic product corresponding to the card type and the card ID information read by the card reading means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
(83) A photographic product delivering system, comprising:
an accommodating means for accommodating an undelivered photographic product which has been finished and has not yet delivered such that the undelivered photographic product can be taken out in correspondence with the card type and the card ID information of the card owned by an orderer;
an inputting means for inputting a card type and a card ID information of the card owned by the orderer for the photographic processing; and
a photographic product delivering means for taking out a photographic product corresponding to the card type and the card ID information inputted by the inputting means from the accommodating means and for delivering the taken-out photographic product.
With the invention described in Items (82) and (83), since the photographic product is delivered in correspondence with the card ID information of the card owned by a person coming to take the photographic product for plural card types, photographic products owned by the other persons are not delivered and only the photographic product ordered by the present person of the orderer is delivered, only the photographic ordered by the present person is delivered to the present person. Further, the orderer can obtain the photographic-product from a photo shop or a photophinisher only by indicating the credit card carried the orderer at the usual going-out time without carrying an exchange ticket.
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cinformation regardingxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d is a conception including not only xe2x80x9cinformationxe2x80x94itselfxe2x80x9d but also including xe2x80x9cinformation capable of introducingxe2x80x94itselfxe2x80x9d, accordingly, xe2x80x9cinformation regardingxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d may be xe2x80x9cinformationxe2x80x94itselfxe2x80x9d, also xe2x80x9cinformation regardingxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d may be xe2x80x9cinformation capable of introducingxe2x80x94itselfxe2x80x9d. For example, the order contents information regarding the order contents for the photographing processing includes the information of the order contents itself for the photographing processing, but also includes information capable of introducing the information of the order contents itself for the photographic processing. As the information capable of introducing the information of the order contents itself for the photographic processing, a photographic processing identification number may be listed up. For example, a photographic processing identification number is provided in advance for each of plural kinds of photographic processing, and an ordered photographic processing is specified by the photographic processing identification number.
An image recording medium is a medium in which an image is recorded. As such an image recording-medium, a medium in which an image is recorded as a visible image such as a developed photographic film and a printed product of a photographic print, a medium in which an image is recorded as a latent image such as an undeveloped photographic film, a media in which an image is recorded as digital image data (hereinafter, the media in which an image is recorded as digital image data is merely shortened as a media) and a media in which an image is recorded as analog image signals such as 8 mm video tape and SVHS video tape may be listed up.
Here, as the media stated above, CD (compact disk) in which digital image data are recorded, PC card which is standardized as Type II card by PCMCIA (Personal Commuter Memory Card International Association) and used as an image recording card for a digital electronic camera and in which digital image data are recorded, MO (Optic magnetic recording media in which digital image data are recorded, Zip in which digital image data are recorded, and DVD (Digital Video Disk) in which digital image data are recorded, are listed up.
Further, as the CD in which digital image data are recorded, DV-I (Digital Video Interface), Photo-CD, CD-ROM, Additionally-written type CD, CD-ROM XA are listed up.
Incidentally, the image recording medium and the received order recording medium which is correlated with the image recording medium may be the same recording medium or separated recording medium from each other. In the case of the separated recording medium, in order to make the image recording medium and the received order recording medium to correspond to each other, they may be provided with the same ID number or the same sign or the received order recording medium may has a bag in which the image recording medium is stored. Further, the other embodiment may be used.
The received order recording medium is a medium in which the information regarding the name and the contact place of the orderer and the order contents information are recorded. The media may be a ticket or a photographic product bag on which such sorts of information are written with characters. The media may be a medium in which such sorts of information are recorded as digital data. Further, the other embodiment may be used.
The orderer information recording medium is a medium in which the information regarding the name and the contact place of the orderer are recorded. The media may be a ticket or a photographic product bag on which such sorts of information are written with characters. The media may be a medium in which such sorts of information are recorded as digital data. Further, the other embodiment may be used.
The photographic product in the present invention is a product obtained by conducting the photographic processing of the order contents of the orderer to the image recording medium of the orderer. As such the photographic product, a print or a film which is a copy of an image recorded in an image recording medium, a print or a film which is obtained by subjecting an image recorded in the image recording medium to an image processing which includes an image modification and an image composition, and a media recording digital image data obtained by conducting an image processing to an image recorded in an image recording medium are listed up.
The photographic processing system is a system to conduct a process regarding a photography such as a process to use an image recording medium or transmitted digital image data as a document and to produce a photographic product from the document and a process to transmit digital image data.
The printer in the present invention is an output device which includes a host computer connected to a client computer and outputs a hard copy of digital image on the basis of the output digital image data. It may be preferable to output the hard copy of the digital image as a visible image. However, the hard copy may be outputted on a state of a latent image recorded in a photosensitive material without developing.
As the digital image data, output digital image data to output a hard copy and digital image data used as a document to obtain output digital image data by an image processing are listed up. Further, these digital image data may be digital image data obtained by reading a photographic film with a scanner, digital image data produced by a computer, digital image data obtained by photographing with an electronic camera, digital image data recorded in an image recording medium or digital image data in the other embodiments.
As the contact place of an orderer, a telephone number of an orderer, an address of an orderer, a telephone number of an office of an orderer, an address of an office of an orderer, and an E-mail address of an orderer are listed up.
The card in the present invention is a card for which a card center exists in order to memorize a card ID information of each card and information regarding a name and a contact place of an owner of the card in the correlated form. As the card, in addition to a credit card, a card of a photographic product handling dealing chain shop, a card of a department store and a card of a super market are listed up.
The image recording system in the present invention may consists of a single apparatus or plural apparatuses and is a system to obtain a sheet on which an image is recorded on the basis of the output digital image data. The image recorded on the sheet may be an image recorded as a visible image or an image recorded as a latent image such as a latent image recorded on a photosensitive material without developing.
The recording material in the present invention is a material on which an image is recorded by the image recording system of the present invention. As the material, a photosensitive material to which an image is recorded by exposure light, a transfer sheet on which a toner image is formed by an electrophotographic method, a recording sheet on which an image is recorded by the thermal transfer method or by the ink-jet method, a heat sensitive sheet on which an image is recorded by heat are listed up.
The card in the present invention is a card in which a card type and a card ID information are recorded. As the card, a shopping chain card, a credit card, a bank card, a license and a passport are listed up. Further, as the card in the present invention, a booklet such as a Japanese passport is included.
The proprietary right of a credit card belongs to the company issuing the credit card. Further, with regard to some kinds of cards, their proprietary rights belong to the corporation issuing the cards. However, needless to say, the concept of xe2x80x9coccupationxe2x80x9d is different from that of xe2x80x9cpossessionxe2x80x9d and is to carry a thing for itself. The owner of a card is a person to carry the card-and is not the company issuing the card or the corporation issuing the card.
The card center in the present invention is a center to memorize card ID information and a name and a contact place of the owner of the card in a correlated form with regard to the card type corresponding to the card center. Further, the credit card center is a center to memorize card ID information and a name and a contact place of the owner of the card in a correlated form with regard to the credit card of the card type corresponding to the card center. In addition, usually, the card center memorizes information regarding the limitation of credit and the balance of credit.
The sales account settlement in the credit card center is a settlement to remit a sold money amount transmitted. to the credit card center into the bank account of the transmitting side and to pull out the sold money amount transmitted to the credit card center (the money amount remitted to the bank account of the transmitting side) from the bank account of the owner of the card number.
The header information in the present invention is index information provided to digital image data. As the information included in the header information, characteristic information regarding the characteristic of digital image data and axially information accompanied to the digital image data are listed up.
The card ID information is information to identify the card from plural cards of the same type. There may be the case that the card is identified with a card number, the case that the card is identified with a sign, the case that the card is identified with an image ID, and so on.